Super Penguins! And four super girls
by K-Rabbid
Summary: Superpowers! Middle school girls! A crazy adventure! See what happens when four ordinary girls are granted super abilities! Will they defend the good, or worship the evil? Includes Dr.Blowhole! Also, some made up villians! Some characters appear later.
1. Meet Kylie and friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar characters. I only own the characters that I made up. **

Kylie and her friends Juliana, Marla, and Hallie waited eagerly in her mom's car. It was the first day of summer, and they were glad to be out of school. It's not that they didn't like Bonita Middle School of New York, but they had that one subject that they hated. Kylie hated math, Juliana hated geography, Marla hated language arts, and Hallie hated science. The girls peered out the window as their car pulled up to Central Park Zoo. "I hear this zoo is really great!" Kylie said to Juliana. "Kylie, you've only just moved here last summer! New York is way more different from Washington D.C.! First of all, the president doesn't live here..." Hallie went on before Marla clamped her mouth shut. They had to do this to Hallie at least once a week to keep her from wasting an hour of their time just talking. "Girls, were here!" Kylie's mother announced as the car was parked. Juliana heard a beeping noise from the back of the car, but when she turned around, Sara, Kylie's younger sister was just playing a video game. "Sara, turn that off." Kylie's father demanded. "Okay." Sara pouted as she switched the game off. Kylie's parents got out, then the kids got out. They all walked inside of the zoo and decided to go on a tour. Alice the zookeeper came over to the group and instructed them to follow her. "I'm zookeeper Alice, and I'll be guiding you today. First, let's visit our friends the penguins!" Alice feigned happiness when she said this. In truth, she was sad. Nobody in the group seemed to notice, except Kylie. Her parents were too busy keeping Sara out of trouble, Juliana was lost in thoughts of adventure, Hallie was too busy telling Alice about her favorite animals, and Marla was wondering if she would make a new friend today. Aside from noticing Alice's hidden sadness, Kylie also noticed that Alice was pretending to pay attention to Hallie's constant blabbering. "What a coincidence. I always pretend to listen to Hallie too. We must think alike." Kylie thought. She was now going over the possibility that she and Alice could be related. After all, her mother did look a lot like Alice. They both had red hair and blue eyes. Kylie had brown eyes like her father, but lacked his blond hair. Instead, she had reddish blond hair that she almost always wore down, and she also wore a pair of black glasses. She decided it was a definite "maybe" that they were related. Kylie then compared her friends to Alice. Juliana had blue eyes, but she had chestnut brown hair that she wore in a ponytail. Hallie had brown eyes and long dirty blond hair. Marla had curly reddish brown hair and freckles. "Hey Juliana, I gotta ask your opinion on something." Kylie whispered to Juliana. "Okay. What do you have in mind?" Juliana replied. "Do you think I'm related to zookeeper Alice? We look and act similar." Kylie asked. Juliana paused for a moment. She looked at Alice. Then at Kylie. She looked at Alice again. Then she looked back to Kylie. "Well, it's a fifty/fifty chance." Juliana answered. They were coming up to the penguin exhibit, when Marla saw a little dog dash by them. She managed to catch the dogs name on it's collar: Dexter B. Vanchez. "OMG! How did HE get here!?" Marla cried out. Dexter was Kylie's dog. He was supposed to be at home, locked in his dog crate. "Oh no! Come back here little Dexter!" Kylie screamed as she ran after her pug dog. She could only see his curly tail because he was so far ahead of her. She continued to chase him. Apparently, Juliana, Hallie, and Marla wanted to help their friend catch her dog, because they were running after Kylie. Dexter ran past the lemurs, through the chimpanzee pen, and fell into the water of Marlene's habitat. "HELP ME!" He cried out, his little scrunched up face had a look of horror on it. Kylie was shocked. Did she just hear her dog talk? "No. It's not scientifically possible. Animals don't speak. I must be hearing things." Kylie thought as she and her friends wittnessed an otter emerge from the little habitat. "Ooh, what a pretty otter!" Marla crooned. "Marla, you think everything is pretty. Like, that time in 's class when she brought out those oragami thingys..." Halli went on. Fortunatley, Juliana clamped Hallie's mouth shut befoer she could finish about the oragami's. The otter swam into the water and pulled a wet and cold Dexter to the shore. Dexter, still dripping wet, ran into the habitat yellping. "Wait! You're dripping water all over the floor!" The otter cried as she ran after Dexter. "Did that otter just say something?" Marla asked Kylie. "Who cares!? We have to get Dexter out of there!" Kylie shreiked. "Maybe we should ask the zookeeper if she can get him for you." Juliana suggested. "I like froot loops!" Hallie randomly added. Not only did Hallie talk a lot, but she took first place in the random contest, Kylie coming in second and Marla in third. "I like your idea Juliana. Let's go find zookeeper Alice." Kylie replied as the girls walked off. Little did they know it, but they were on the verge of the greatest adventure of their lives!


	2. Dexter makes a few friends

Dexter was regretting what he had done. He wished he had stayed home. He wished that he didn't know how to unlock his dog crate. He wished he hadn't followed Kylie to the zoo. Most of all, he wished he knew how to swim. It was so embarrassing being saved by a girl! He collapsed onto the floor, leaving a big puddle under him. When he opened his eyes about ten minutes later, he saw two figures standing over him. One was the otter who saved his life, the other was a tall penguin he didn't know. "Kowalski, I've never seen a species like this before! What is he?" The otter asked the penguin. The penguin examined Dexter and wrote something on his clipboard. "It seems to me like he's in the canine family, a dog of some sort." The penguin replied. The otter noticed that Dexter had opened his eyes. "Hi there little guy! Are you okay?" The otter beamed. "I'm fine. I just can't swim all that well. Thanks for saving me. But where am I?" Dexter replied. "Your at the otter habitat of Central Park Zoo. What subspecies of dog are you?" The penguin answered. Unfortunately, Dexter isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so you can imagine he didn't understand a thing the penguin said. "What?" Dexter replied. "Well, what type of dog are you?" The penguin rephrased. "Oh, that's what you meant! Well, if you must know, I am a pug. You can tell from my fawn color and my black face and ears. Oh, I also have a curly tail!" Dexter replied, trying to sound sophisticated. "Okay. Pugs normally live in houses, not at zoos. Are you a stray?" The penguin questioned. "No. I live with an eleven year old girl and an eight year old girl. They have two parents, and they're a really nice family. I just wanted adventure, so I snuck out." Dexter added. "What's your name?" The otter asked Dexter. "I'm Dexter Bernard Vanchez, but you can call me Dexter. Who are you?" Dexter replied. "I'm Marlene." The otter stated. "I'm Kowalski." The penguin added. "It's nice to meet you! If I had a hand, I'd shake your paw, er, flipper." Dexter exclaimed. "I like flying!" A soft, babyish voice cried out. A few seconds later, a little mouse lemur landed on the shore of Marlene's habitat. "Mort! Please get out!" Marlene shouted. "Hi big scary doggy!" Mort yelled to Dexter. "Stop talking, or the people will know that we can talk!" Kowalski informed. They heard footsteps, so Dexter ran into Marlene's habitat, Kowalski dived in the water, and Marlene hurled Mort, who landed on Dexter's head. "I have to go potty." Mort whined, still sitting on Dexter's head. "Don't event think about it!" Dexter ordered. Mort kept quiet until Marlene said they could come out. "It was just a group of harmless kindergartners." Marlene exclaimed. Dexter walked out, and noticed that Kowalski was gone. "Where'd Kowalski go?" Dexter asked. "He went back to the penguin habitat. Mort should probably go back to his pen now." Marlene informed. Mort said goodbye and then scampered back to the lemur pen. Dexter noticed that Kylie and her friends had come back, Alice and Kylie's family trailing behind them. "Well, looks like I gotta go." Dexter whispered to Marlene. "Come back soon!" Marlene whispered back. Dexter trotted to the shoreline of the habitat and whimpered. "Don't worry little dog, I'll save you." Alice assured as she went inside the otter habitat. She picked Dexter up off the ground and walked back out. Then she handed Dexter to Kylie. "Thank you, mam'!" Kylie said. "Your welcome, Kylie." Alice replied, smiling a real smile, not the fake ones she normally uses. "How do you know my name? I never told you it." Kylie asked. "I know you're name because your mother told me. My sister." Alice replied. Marlene, Mort, and Dexter, who had been listening in on the conversation, could not beleive that a sweet and caring girl like Kylie was related to a sour woman like Alice. Or was Alice really that bad?


	3. Just me, my aunt, and my dog

"WHAT!? You're my aunt? I like, just met you!" Kylie exclaimed. "Well, I'm your mothers long lost sister. So, that makes me your aunt." Alice stated. Marlene couldn't believe it! Alice was actually being nice to a kid! She had to tell the penguins. "Mort! I'm going to tell you something you must repeat to Skipper. Understand?" Marlene quietly whispered. "Okay." Mort replied. "Repeat this: 'Alice is acting nice! She has a niece!' Okay?" Marlene informed. "I like repeating!" Mort beamed. Marlene then hurled him into the air. He landed on Skipper's head just as he was climbing out of the secret HQ. They both fell back down. "Mort! What are you doing here!?" Skipper cried. Rico threw up a flamethrower and was just about to attack when Mort screamed. "Wait! I have a message from Marlene!" The little lemur shrieked. All of the penguins hesitated to attack. They dropped their weapons and Skipper picked Mort up off the ground. "What did she tell you to say?" Skipper asked. "Alice is acting nice! She has a niece!" Mort repeated. All our penguins gasped. "Alice? Nice?" Private wondered. "That is scientifically impossible!" Kowalski added. "Buttons!" Rico interrupted. "Let's investigate! Mort, go tell that royal fool about this." Skipper ordered. Mort knew very well that "The royal fool" was King Julien. He ran off to tell the other lemurs, trying his best not to be seen. The penguins on the other hand had waddled out onto the ice with their binoculars. "Mort wasn't kidding! She's not yelling at that kid! She's... OMG! Is that who I think it is?!" Skipper cried out. He had seen Doctor Blowhole AND Rhonda! They were terrorizing the girls and Alice with some laser things. Marlene freaked out and hid under water. Sara got hit by one of the lasers and mysteriously vanished. Doctor Blowhole shot Kylie's parents, who looked as if they would die. Meanwhile, at the lemur habitat Mort had just finished telling King Julien and Maurice about Alice being nice. "This means only one thing... A PARTY! Let's dance!" King Julien informed as the lemurs began to dance. Kylie and her friends had hidden behind a hotdog cart with Dexter. "He he! Until next time, zoo freaks!" Doctor Blowhole laughed as he teleported away. "Oh yeah. Wash this laser before you give it back!" Rhonda added as she dropped her laser and teleported away. Alice ran up to her dying sister. Kylie's father was already dead, and her mother looked as if she would die any second. "Karrie! What can I do to help?" Alice panicked. "Alice, take care of Kylie. Give her a good life. Raise her well. In return, I leave you all of our things. Just please take care of Kylie." Were the last words of Karrie Eleanor Vanchez. "I promise to raise her well." Alice whispered. For the first time in their entire lives, the animals saw Alice cry. The lemurs stopped dancing. The penguins dropped their binoculars. Marlene came out of her hiding spot. Alice walked over to Kylie and her friends. Alice discovered then that Kylie was a professional at hiding emotions. She could tell that Kylie was holding back tears because her eyes looked shiny. "Kylie, I'm going to take good care of you, okay?" Alice assured Kylie. "Okay. But can my friends stay with us, their parents are out of town for two weeks?" Kylie asked. "Sure. Let's go back to my apartment. We'll go back to your house in the morning. It's getting dark out." Alice replied as the four girls followed, one of them carrying a barking Dexter. Alice locked up the zoo, and then walked across the street to her apartment complex. Her room was on the second floor. She used a key and opened her room. It had a bed, a microwave and counter, a kitchen cabinet, a bathroom, a window, and a dresser with a TV on top. The room wasn't all that big, but Kylie thought it was cozy. "It isn't much, but make yourselves at home." Alice said.


	4. Animal Party Discovered!

Alice helped the girls set up some bed made out of blankets, "Well, if I'm looking after you, I have to know your names." Alice asked. "I'm Juliana Ann McDoogle." Juliana replied. "I'm Hallie Dana Nesser." Hallie added. "I'm Marla Shirley Brown." Marla finished. Dexter was looking out the window, he wanted to go visit his zoo friends. Curse the people! They always made doors that he couldn't open and stuff that he couldn't eat. So he just plopped down on Kylie's blanket and thought about how to escape. "Well, I could order some pizza for dinner. What kind do you like?" Alice questioned. "I like pepperoni." Juliana described. "FISH! I mean, anchovies, but I love fish!" Hallie interrupted. "Me and Marla like cheese pizza." Kylie added. Everyone ordered a large pepperoni pizza from Pizza Shack. After eating their dinner, they went to bed. Marla fell asleep first, then Hallie, then Juliana, then Kylie, and Alice fell asleep last. While they were asleep, Dexter was attempting to sneak out through the window. There was a tree branch close to the window sill that he could climb down. With much difficulty, he managed to open the window. "Cool! Adventure is awesome, except when I land in water..." Dexter muttered to himself as he slid down the tree branch and down the tree trunk. He landed on his bum, which he didn't really appreciate. "Okay, now adventure is awesome except when I land in water, and fall on my butt!" Dexter muttered again. He dashed across the street and fell into a trash can while attempting to climb the fence around the zoo. "Hey, please be careful! I'm sleeping here!" A voice yelled out. Dexter noticed that the voice came from a yellow cat with brown stripes. The cat had one blue eye and one green eye, and a scar on it's side. "I'm sorry. My name is Dexter, do you want to come visit some friends with me?" Dexter asked the cat. "Really? I can come? Okay! I'm Max. Who are your friends?" Max asked. "Oh, I have a lemur friend named Mort, an otter friend named Marlene, and a penguin friend named Kowalski." Dexter replied. "I know your penguin friend! He and his buddies hid me from animal control. I'll help you get inside the zoo." Max exclaimed as he and Dexter hopped out of the trash can. Max used his claw like a lock pick and he opened up the zoo gate. The two wandered around the zoo until they found the lemur habitat. Mort introduced Dexter to his friends, King Julien and Maurice. Dexter suggested they host a party at the lemur habitat and invite all the zoo animals. King Julien liked this idea, so he told Mort, Max, and Dexter to go invite everyone. Dexter ran off to the penguin habitat and woke everyone up. "Who's that?" Private asked, pointing to Dexter. "That's Dexter. Why are you here Dexter?" Kowalski wondered. "I'm hosting a party with some help from King Julien and would you like to come?" Dexter blurted. Rico, Kowalski,and Private looked at Skipper with a "can we please go" expression. "Oh, alright! We'll go." Skipper muttered as the penguins climbed out through the hatch and sped off toward the lemur habitat. Meanwhile, Mort had gotten Burt, Marlene, and Joey to go to the party. Mort made Joey promise to not beat anyone up. Then Max went to get the chimps, the duck family, and Pinky the flamingo. At the party, they turned on King Julien's boombox and had a dance contest. Even Skipper danced. Unfortunatley, the boombox was really loud and got the attention of a certain eleven year old girl. Kylie woke up and heard loud music coming from the zoo. She woke up her friends, being careful not to disturb her aunt. "Guys! Where is that music coming from!" Kylie hissed. "Maybe we should investigate." Juliana suggested. "Fugu!" Hallie cried out. "What's a fugu?" Marla wondered. "A fugu is a poisonous pufferfish that can be consumed when people cut out the poision sack. Now let's go!" Kylie whispered as the girls slid down the tree. Having much longer legs than Dexter, they did not fall on their bums. Then they ran across the street and through the zoo gate (Dexter and Max obviously forgot to close it) until they eventually found the lemur habitat. There, they got the shock of their lives. The animals were talking, dancing, AND singing. "Ha ha, I am going to win the contest!" King Julien boasted. "In your dreams!" Skipper replied. Dexter was singing a funny song to the duck family. "Oh, the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, runnin' the stand 'Hey. Got any grapes.' The man said 'No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade.'" Dexter sang. Kylie knew that song. She had listened to it many times on MooTube. All the other animals were cheering Skipper on, except Mort and Maurice who were cheering for King Julien. Marla accidentally sneezed, and she blew the girls cover. The animals all turned around with "Uh oh" expressions on their faces. "Uh, you ain't seen nothin'!" Dexter yelled, trying to act cool. "No. It's you didn't see anything!" Skipper corrected. "Guys! You know they see us talking!" Marlene warned. The animals tried to make normal animal sounds, but the girls weren't falling for it. "We know you can talk. Don't worry. You're secret is safe." Kylie assured.


	5. My secret differentspecies friends

"Oh, thank goodness you aren't announcing this to the public! I don't want to continuously speak to people, even if they give me money." Marlene sighed in relief. Suddenly, a sewer hatch opened and an alligator climbed out. "Hey guys. I heard music, so I came to the party!" The alligator informed. "Roger? We've got bigger problems!" Private whispered to the alligator. Then, a baboon in a cowboy hat swung into the scene. "Y'all hosted a party? Why didn't ya invite me?" The baboon angrily shouted. "Darla, we have a situation here!" Maurice whispered. All the animals faced Kylie. All species stood there silently for about five minutes until Dexter interrupted. "Well, say something! Hi Kylie." Dexter blurted as he waved to Kylie. " We won't tell this to anyone IF you let us come to your party." Juliana demanded. The animals huddled up and whispered some stuff. Then, Skipper waddled up to Juliana and said "It's a deal." Juliana shook Skippers hand, er, flipper. Then, they all partied. Kylie was talking to Marlene, Kowalski, Max, and Dexter. Juliana was participating in the dancing contest with Darla, King Julien, and Skipper. Hallie was playing tag with Rico, Maurice, and Roger. Marla was telling Mort and Private about the delicious cupcakes her granny bakes for her birthday. "So you're really Alice's neice?" Kowalski questioned Kylie. "Yeah, but I wonder who that dolphin was that killed my parents. And who's the fat walrus?" Kylie asked. " and Rhonda." Kowalski answered. "Which one is the dolphin?" Dexter confusedly wondered. "Dexter, obviously is the dolphin. I hate Rhonda. She was even worse than my half sister Jessie!" Marlene replied. "You have a bad relative too? I have an awful sister named Angeline!" Max added. "Skipper, Rico, Private, and I have two cousins, Manfredi and Johnson. They were out of their minds!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Ooh! Kylie knows very well that I have lots of siblings. One of my eight brothers is a bad apple! His name is Winky. My only two sisters were sweet, so were my other brothers. Sadly, my brother Donny Smash died when he was only eight weeks old..." Dexter stated. "As ironic as it is, I have, or I should say had, a sister named Sara. Sara was only eight and a half, but she was strong and devious. must have killed her, I assume." Kylie said. "I'm going to win the contest! I am better than all of you!" King Julien hissed. "Are ya kiddin'? I'm a professional square dancer!" Darla yelled. "Fighting is just like dancing!" Skipper added. "I took jazz class for three years!" Juliana roared as she danced like she'd never danced before. When she was done, Darla, Skipper, and King Julien looked shocked. "Hooray for Juliana!" They cheered. Hallie was playing a prank on Marla. She and Rico were going to dump water all over her as Maurice and Roger distracted her. "He he he..." She insanely laughed. Oops! The bucket slipped out of her grasp and landed on Roger's head. Marla, being naturally kind, went to go help him. She had to get Mort and Private to help too because the bucket was stuck. Eventually they got the bucket off of his head and everyone had a good laugh. Kylie checked her watch. It was already 1:00a.m.! "Guys, we need to hurry back or else my aunt will get worried!" Kylie warned. They said goodbye to their animal friends, snatched Dexter up, and climbed back up the tree into Alice's apartment. Being intelligent little girls, they remembered to close the window (Dexter forgot to do that when he snuck out.) The girls lay back on their makeshift beds and drifted off to sleep. When Kylie woke up, Dexter was quietly snoring right next to her bed. "That dog does the weirdest things..." Kylie muttered below her breath. Marla, Juliana, and Hallie had woken up a little earlier and were with Alice in the kitchen. Kylie wandered on over to them. Alice was making french toast and bacon, just like Kylie's mother had done. "Good morning Kylie. Did you sleep well?" Alice questioned. "Yes aunt Alice." Kylie replied. "Would you girls like to help take care of the animals today?" Alice asked. "Would we ever!" The girls said excitedly. They wolfed their breakfast down and were dressed and showered faster than you could say "I ate my breakfast and got ready unless than five seconds!" Then, the girls simply walked across the street bringing Dexter along in Kylie's purse. Little did they know, but some big changes would soon happen to their lives.


	6. La Meteor Grande

This is where things get interesting. Kylie wanted to go talk to Marlene, so she volunteered to take care of the otter habitat. Marla wanted to visit Mort, so she went to take care of the lemur habitat. Juliana wanted to teach Skipper more dance moves, so she went to the penguins habitat. Hallie took care of various animal habitats, and Alice gave tours to children. Meanwhile, Kylie was helping Marlene dust some objects and scrub the floor as Dexter snoozed in her purse. "What are your interests, Marlene?" Kylie questioned as she wiped away some dirt that Dexter must have tracked in. "Well, I like candy, clams, and fish. What do you like?" Marlene replied as she dusted her tea set. "Hmm, I like art, candy, animals, animation, and I'm fascinated with space." Kylie added. "Kowlaski's a nut for space too. He got really excited during the last lunar eclipse. Hey, have you heard about the 2012 nonsense?" Marlene asked. "Yeah, it's a big buzz now. My teacher thinks that the guy who carved the Mayan Calender got bored and stropped chiseling." Kylie stated. The two laughed. "Do you think it's true?" Marlene wondered. "It is possible, although NASA says that no asteroids or planetoids named Nibiru exist. But, usually when something bad happens, scientists and NASA don't want to scare the public, so they tell lies and keep things quiet. I sure hope it's not true, cause that means I'll only be fourteen when I die." Kylie exclaimed. Then, they started talking about how dinosaurs went extinct and Einsteins black hole theory until they heard screaming outside. They ran out, and noticed that four meteors were heading for the zoo, a blue one, a red one, an orange one, and a purple one. "OMG!!!! 2012 IS real, it happened early, and it happened quadruple times! Ahhhhh!!!" Kylie shreiked as she grabbed Marlene. All the screaming woke Dexter, and he didn't know where he was for a minute. "Ahh! I didn't poo in my dog crate! Oh, it was all a dream. Ahhhhh!" He screamed. Kylie ran past a trash can, and Dexter noticed that Max was hiding in there. "Kylie! We have to save my friend Max!" Dexter yellped. Kylie turned around, grabbed Max, stuffed him in her purse alongside Dexter, put Marlene on her shoulder, and ran. She ran past the penguin habitat, and Juliana threw her a penguin. It turned out to be Kowalski, who landed right on her head. Hallie ran by, blissfully unaware (I hesitate to say stupid) of what was going on. Juliana threw Rico at her, who landed in Hallie's arms. Then, Juliana ran past the lemur habitat. She hurled a penguin at Marla, who was running in circles and screaming. "Marla, take a penguin and stop screaming! Oh, and hand me a lemur!" Juliana bellowed through the cloud of screams. Marla caught the penguin, who turned out to be Private, and threw King Julien at Juliana and Maurice at Hallie as Kylie dashed by. Then, she grabbed Mort and ran after her three friends. Alice was trying to find Kylie and protect her, just as she had promised her sister, but when she found Kylie and her friends, the meteors were almost at ground level and were about to crash. Being a little clutzy, Kylie tripped and got clobbered by the red meteor, along with Max, Dexter, Kowalski, and Marlene. Alice fainted, and the blue meteor hit Juliana, Skipper, and King Julien. Hallie, who was now aware of the danger, got clobbered by the orange meteor as well as Maurice and Rico. Marla, as fate would tell, got hit by the purple meteor, taking Mort and Private with her. When Alice awoke, a crowd of people were standing around her, including Kylie, Juliana, Hallie, and Marla. The girls were slightly covered in ash, but other than that they looked fine. "Kylie! I thought you were dead! But what about the animals?" Alice cried as she hugged Kylie. "It turns out those meteors were very light rock. Juliana lifted the meteor off herself and then lifted them off the rest of us." Kylie explained. The animals looked slightly covered in ash, but were otherwise fine. Dexter waled up to Alice and barked, Max followed behind him and meowed. "Who's the little cat?" Alice asked. "His name is Max. I found him in a garbage can, so I saved him. Kinda. Can we please keep him? Please?" Kylie begged. Alice thought a moment. "Okay. But you have to give him a bath once we go back home. Okay?" Alice agreed. Kylie promised to wash him. After cleaning up the clobbered animals and returning them to their habitats, the girls drove off to Kylie's other home, where they would soon discover their newly gained abilities.


	7. Telekinesis and Forcefeilds

Kylie was glad to be sleeping in her own bed again in her own room. Before returning home, they had gotten some cat food, a collar, and a scratching post for Max. Dexter was snoozing in his dog crate, twitching his leg. Max was sleeping on his scratching post. Marla, Hallie, and Juliana had laid out their sleeping bags on the floor of Kylie's bedroom. Alice was sleeping in Kylie's parents bedroom. Kylie couldn't sleep. She wanted someone to talk with, but she didn't want to wake her friends or her pets. She didn't want to wake her aunt either. "Man, I wish I could teleport to the zoo!" Kylie mumbled. She thought about the zoo real hard, mostly about Marlene's habitat. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light and Kylie appeared in front of Marlene's habitat. "Did I do that?" Kylie wondered, astonished. The penguins must have thought that Kylie was an intruder, because they started to bombard her with fruit. Skipper threw a pineapple, the most painful of all fruits, and Kylie put her hands up in defense. A red forcefeild appeared around her and the pineapple did no harm. Kylie and the penguins were shocked. They waddled over to her. "Oops. Sorry Kylie." Skipper apologized. "Oops. Sorry Kylie. Geez, you gotta be more careful!" Kylie retorted, sounding just like Skipper. "Ooh, try to imitate something I would say!" Kowalski suggested. "That is scientifically impossible!" Kylie replied, sounding just like Kowalski. Kylie noticed something at that moment. The meteors had mutated her and her friends with superpowers! Kylie tried to float Rico up with her mind, and it worked! She turned invisible and snuck past Private. She sent a mental message to Kowalski. By the end of the night, Kylie was an expert on her powers, which included morphing, imitating peoples voices, super strength, and super speed along with her signature powers, the ones that involved mind games. Kowalski too discovered that he had superpowers, the exact same ones as Kylie. "I hypothesize that everyone who got hit by the red meteor has these abilities. Uh oh. Even Dexter and Max, and Marlene too." Kowalski exclaimed. Marlene was awoken by the discussions and wanted some water, but she didn't want to get out of bed. She tried to move the glass of water towards her, and she succeeded. But she had moved it with her mind. Astonished, Marlene grabbed the water out of the air and drank it. Then, she told the penguins and Kylie about her powers. Suddenley, Dexter and Max appeared out of nowhere, probably using the teleport power. "Hi peeps!" Dexter greeted, trying to sound cool. He and Max wanted to show everyone something that they had copied from U.S.A Model, a TV show where contestants sing and if they succeed, they become the next U.S.A Model. Dexter and Max began to sing a song that Kylie and her friends thought was really funny. "Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, looking like a fool with your pants on the ground!" They sang. Dexter and Max had everyone crouched over laughing. Kylie checked her watch and panicked. It was 5:00 a.m.! She had arrived at the zoo at 12:00 p.m., so she had to be back home before six. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go back home now!" Kylie interrupted as she whisked her pets off the ground and began to dash down the road at super speed. Unknown to Kylie, Marlene and Kowalski ran after her. They turned invisible, and as Kylie teleported back into her bed, Kowalski and Marlene teleported after her. As Kylie was just about to fall asleep, Kowalski and Marlene reappeared. Kylie almost screamed, and she was just about to smack the two, but they put their forcefeilds up. "Guys! Do not do that ever again!" Kylie hissed. "Sorry. Maybe when they wake up, you should ask Juliana, Hallie, and Marla about superpowers. They got hit by meteors too, so it's likely they'll have some superpowers." Kowalski informed. "Yeah. I'll ask King Julien." Marlene added. Kylie bid them fairwell, and then she fell asleep. Three hours later, she awoke just as her friends wee getting up. Kylie was used to not getting much sleep, because she liked to look at the stars very frequently. "Good morning Kylie. Did you sleep well?" Marla asked. Before Kylie could answer, Hallie interrupted. "C is for cereal, that's good enough for me! That's what I dreamed about!" Hallie blurted. "I smell something good. Smells like your aunt is making breakfast." Juliana suggested. "Breakfast!" The girls cried. Marla and Hallie ran out, but when Juliana tried to run out of the room, Kylie stopped her. "Juliana. Meet me in Sara's room after breakfast, okay?" Kylie asked. "Okay. Bacon ahoy!" Juliana replied as both girls dashed out to eat breakfast. Juliana would soon discover her hidden powers.


	8. lasers, lemurs, and a flying penguin

After eating a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, and sausage, they cleaned up the dishes. "Kylie, I still need to move some stuff in here from my apartment. Would you like the apartment as a clubhouse?" Alice asked. "Yes please! We could afford it, right?" Kylie replied. "Yeah! You can come help if you like, or you can stay here. Some of your friends might like to come." Alice added. "May I come?" Marla asked. Alice nodded. "Can I go?" Hallie asked. Alice said okay. "Do you two want to come?" Alice asked Kylie and Juliana. "Well, there's this project we gotta work on. I'm afraid we can't come." Kylie lied. Alice let Kylie and Juliana stay home as she drove to her apartment with Hallie and Marla. As soon as they left, Kylie motioned for Juliana to come to Sara's room. Then, Kylie locked the door. "Why'd you want to see me?" Juliana questioned. "Juliana, I think you have superpowers. I have superpowers too." Kylie informed. "Big woop! You're joking!" Juliana retorted. Kylie was urging to prove Juliana wrong, so she used her telekinesis to make Juliana float up to the ceiling. Then, she lowered a shocked Juliana onto Sara's bed. "How did you do that?" Juliana asked astonished "Superpowers. Try and see if you have superpowers." Kylie replied. Juliana squinted her eyes really hard in concentration, and blue lasers shot out of her eyes and almost hit Kylie. Luckily, Kylie had used her forcefeild. "Cool." Kylie commented. Juliana flicked her wrist, and a laser disc appeared. "Ha ha, it's like a ninja star!" She joked as she hurled the disc. Kylie once again used her forcefeild. "May I see one of those discs?" Kylie asked. "Okay." Juliana replied. She flicked her wrist harder and a bigger disc appeared, big enough for her to stand on. "I hypothesize that the harder you flick your wrist, the bigger the laser disc will be. You may be able to stand on this." Kylie suggested as she handed the disc to Juliana. She put it on the ground and stepped on it. It floated up. All she had to do to propel herself was lean forward. She leaned forward to accelerate, and backward to slow down. She also discovered that she had the same basic powers as Kylie, aside from her signature laser powers. Kylie's signature powers involved her mind. Meanwhile, Marlene had asked King Julien about powers. "Why yes, I do have superpowers. You see, when I got up this morning, Mort came by and I squinted at him, then I accidentally shot him with eye beams. The end." King Julien exclaimed. Marlene wasn't amused. Maurice accidentally sneezed, and he blew fire instead of snot. "OMG! Be careful!" Marlene cried. "Sorry. I really had to sneeze." Maurice apologized. Mort, who was playing with a bouncy ball, accidentally dropped his ball. Maurice picked up the ball and threw it back to Mort. He also ended up throwing some fire and magma by accident. Mort's ball caught on fire. "Oh no! Ball, stop drop and roll!" Mort cried out as he banged the ball against the floor. Maurice tried to help, but he accidentally touched the flames. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain or have his hand turned to ash. All that happened was that he caught on fire. No pain. No ash. King Julien was amazed. "Mort, make sure that magical fire is okay to touch!" King Julien demanded. Mort giddily ran up to Maurice and touched him, burning his little hand. "Ouchee!" Mort weeped. "I don't think the fire is magic, I think Maurice has fire powers!" Marlene informed. Skipper came flying by on a laser disc. "Guess what Marlene! I have superpowers!" Skipper stated. Kowalski suddenly appeared and he startled everyone by accident. "Don't sneak up on us like that! And why are you covered in ash?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "Well, our 'wonderful' brother Rico caught on fire. "Uh oh!" Everyone cried out as they ran to the penguins habitat. They jumped down just in time to see Rico extinguish all the fire. "Fish!" Rico blissfully interrupted. "Wait. Where's Private?" Marlene asked. They all looked around, until they heard Private squeal. They looked up into the sky and couldn't believe what they saw: Private, the one and only flying penguin.


	9. Fighting Joey and planning a meeting

Private was having a really good time up in the clouds. He happened to fly by the duck family, who were very confused about why he was flying. "Private, why are you flying? Penguins don't fly!" Mama duck stated. "It's obviously the work of Dr. Gooseman!" Eggy suggested. "No, he has wings, so he can fly!" Yoko, Eggy's sister added. "He probably fell off of an airplane..." Omelet, Eggy's brother informed. "Quack!" Shelly, Eggy's youngest sister interrupted. "I think I have superpowers! If I jump off of the ground, I can fly!" Private answered. Just then, Private heard somebody scream. He scanned the ground, and noticed that the scream came from his toxic frog buddy, Barry. He had fallen into Joey's habitat and was trying to avoid getting beat up (Joey was smart enough to wear boxing gloves to protect against the poison) "No! Don't hurt me!" Barry cried. "C'mon, we have to help him!" Private informed the ducks. Just as Joey was about to punch Barry, a squirrel fell out of a tree and into Joey's habitat. "Ain't that a treat, I get to beat up two mates for the price of one!" Joey said, pleased with himself. "Uh, did he just say we were married?" The squirrel asked. "No, that's just a term that Australian people use. I'm Barry." Barry greeted. "I'm Fred." The squirrel replied, reaching out to shake Barry's hand. "Trust me. You don't want to shake hands with me." Barry stated. Then, they proceeded to dodge Joey's blows. Private did a really deep dive from the air and managed to knock Joey off of his feet. Then, as Private began to punch Joey, the ducks helped Barry and Fred escape. The fight was getting the attention of the rest of the zoo inhabitants. After about ten minutes, the whole zoo was watching Private beat up Joey, plus Barry, Fred, and the ducks were watching too! "Go Private!" Skipper and Kowalski cheered. "Kaboom!" Rico added. All of the other animals were cheering too. Unfortunately, even though the zoo was closed today, Alice, Hallie, Marla, Max, and Dexter were right across the street. Alice and the girls had just finished packing everything into the car. "I wish Macy was here... She was tall and strong, but pretty too." Marla complained. Macy was a friend of Juliana, Kylie, Hallie, and Marla that they had gone to school with. It was true that Macy was tall, VERY tall as a matter off fact. She was the tallest girl in sixth grade, being 6'8". Kylie, the fifth shortest girl in sixth grade, was well under Macy's height, being only 4'11". Marla was an inch taller than Kylie, still short. Hallie was 5'3", and Juliana was 5'4". Macy had to transfer schools in the middle of the year, but Kylie often wrote letters to her. "Marla, remember Percy Bobby? That boy who joked a lot?" Hallie asked. Percy Bobby was a boy they had gone to school with. One time, they were watching a video about "The Ring Of Fire" in geography class, and a volcano erupted on screen, spewing out tons of gas. Percy was sitting next to his friend Joe, so he said "Joe! I told you not to eat those beans!" Everyone had started to laugh, Hallie and Marla even laughed remembering that. Alice heard some noises coming from the zoo. "What's that noise?" Alice asked the girls. "Uh, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." Hallie began to blabber. Marla put her hand over Hallie's mouth to keep her from wasting time chattering. "Hallie, we're aware that you're thinking! I'll go investigate!" Marla shouted as she stomped off toward the zoo. Alice, Hallie, Dexter, and Max waited in the car. "I wonder what my animal friends are doing that's making so much noise." Marla thought as she climbed over the fence. Then, she followed the sounds of cheering to Joey's habitat, where she saw Private beating up a screaming Joey. "Okay! You win, you win!" Joey yelled as Private continued to punch him in the face. "No! You have to learn your lesson about beating everyone up!" Private replied as he kicked Joey. "Well how is you beating me up helping?!" Joey screamed. "Everyone stop!" Marla yelled as she jumped into the air. To her suprise, she managed to fly. "Hey, I can fly! I beleive I can fly!" Marla sang, distracted from what she was doing. All of the animals stopped cheering and directed their attention to Marla, amazed that a human could fly. "Only birds can fly!" Pinky exclaimed. "Some mammals can fly." Kowalski added. Private stopped beating up Joey, who was now looking up at Marla. "Wow, you can fly too?" Private asked Marla as he flew around. "I guess I can." Marla replied. "I want to fly too!" Mort cried as he jumped up into the air and began flying. "Okay, now things are gettin weird..." King Julien informed. "Now? Things have been weird since killed Kylie's parents way back on Sunday! It's Wednsday now, and things are still weird!" Skipper exclaimed. Marla stopped flying and landed next to Joey. "Now what was I doing again... Oh yeah! Guys, please go back to your own habitats and stop making noise. You're getting the attention of people outside of the zoo. Be nice to one another, and at ten thirty tonight, all of you will meet me and my friends at the zoo gift shop for an important confrence, okay?" Marla explained. "Agreed." All the animals replied. "Do we have to come to?" Barry and Fred asked. "I suppose so, if you want to. You could live in that tree by the zoo gate, so you won't have to walk as far." Marla suggested. All of the animals went back to their habitats, Fred stayed on a tree branch and Barry was perched in a knothole on the side of the tree, and Marla went back to the car with her friends. They drove home, and once they got back, Hallie accidentally set Kylie's favorite stuffed animal on fire (fortunatley, when Alice was using the bathroom, so she didn't know that the girls had superpowers) Kylie took her cup of water and dumped it over the animal before yelling at Hallie to be more careful. "Guys! Calm down! Tonight at ten thirty, we sneak to the zoo and discuss our superpowers with the animals, okay?" Marla informed. "Okay." The girls agreed. After eating dinner, the girls went to their beds and pretended to be asleep. They did not know that something bad was about to happen.


	10. Midnight Meeting

**A Note From K-Rabbid: Yes, I know that their meeting is at ten thirty and not at midnight, but I just thought that midnight meeting sounded cool! Don't blame me!**

Once Alice went to bed at ten thirty, the girls put their plan into action. Marla had fallen asleep, and Hallie and Juliana were trying to wake her up. "She's difficult to rouse when she falls asleep..." Kylie stated. "I'll give Skipper a call to let him now when were going to be there." Juliana informed. Skipper had intrusted her with a walkie talkie, so they could communicate to one another. Juliana dialed Skipper and held the walkie talkie up to her ear. "Skipper, this is Julliana calling, over." Said Juliana. "This is Skipper, over." Skipper replied. "We may be at the meeting a little late, Marla fell asleep and we're having difficulty waking her up, over." Juliana added. "Will you be here by ten forty five, over?" Skipper asked. "Hang on... Kylie, will we be able to reach them by ten forty five? Okay, good. Yes, we'll be there, Juliana out." Juliana answered. Marla just wouldn't wake up! "WAKE UP!" Hallie yelled. That woke Marla alright, but the girls were afraid that it also woke Alice. "Crap it, Hallie! You didn't have to be so loud!" Marla hissed. "Shhh! I'll go and check to see if my aunt is still asleep." Kylie volunteered. She creaked her bedroom door open ever so slightly and peered out. It didn't appear that Alice, if she was awake, had gotten up yet. Kylie tip toed ever so carefully to the laundry room, where Dexter and Max were sleeping. They were awake, so Kylie let Dexter out of his crate and Max followed them. Then, Kylie peered into her aunt's room. Thankfully, she was still peacfully asleep in her bed. "Phew, what a releif!" Kylie muttered as she adjusted her glasses, which had fallen down a little bit. Then, she swiftly ran back to her bedroom. "She's still asleep! WE can sneak out now." Kylie informed. "Kylie, won't we be attacked by stalkers, kidnappers, or creepy weirdoes hanging out in the alleys if we go out at night?" Juliana asked. "I know I organized the meeting, but I have to agree. There are some pretty bad people who live in New York." Marla added. "Billy Mays lives in New York, and he's not evil! Or did he live in Florida... I can't remember." Hallie stated. "Geez guys! One, we have superpowers, two, I'll teleport us to the zoo, and three, Billy Mays is dead!" Kylie hissed. "No! We shall never buy OxyClean again!" Hallie weeped. "Oh, quit your crying! Kylie, teleport us now!" Juliana ordered. Kylie thought really hard, and she managed to teleport every single one of them, including Dexter and Max to the zoo. "We made it!" The girls quietly cheered. "So Marla, where does this meeting take place?" Kylie asked. "At the gift shop. C'mon, we're running late!" Marla replied. The girls sped off to the gift shop with Dexter and Max following them. When they got inside, the animals and girls waited for Marla to speak. "Well, I'm sure you're all aware that we have superpowers. Kylie helped me plan this speech, so thanks Kylie!" Marla began to say. Kylie smiled, as if to say "No big deal". "We want you all to keep it a secret. If people knew that we had superpowers, we'd be swarmed by the papparazi and news reporters. We're keeping the secret that animals can talk, so in return, you all must keep this a secret. Anyway, you're all our allies in fighting crime. We just need to pick out a name for our group and some costumes. So, what should it be? I'm thinking of the flower friends!" Marla finished the speech. "I like that name." Private commented. "No, it's too girly. What about the Sledgehammer Girls and their super friends?" Skipper suggested. "Cool!" Hallie and Rico commented. "No, it's to manly. Hey, what about the Heart Girls?" Marlene suggested. "I like it!" Darla praised. "It's girly, yet tough." Mason added. "It's got a nice ring, too. Though I was thinking about The Wallaroo Girls.." Joey commented. "Yes! It its someone as royal as me!" King Julien interrupted. Skipper was the only one who didn't approve. "No way! Hearts are for girls, and some of us are definetley not girls!" Skipper blurted. "But Skipper, the heart is the most powerful muscle in a beings body! That sound tough, doesn't it?" Kylie exclaimed. Skipper thought a moment. "Okay. I'll go with it." Skipper answered. "But we should be the Moxie Girls! I even have pink wigs and yellow sunglasses!" Dexter pouted. Nobody reallycared for the Moxie Girls name. "Heart Girls it is. But what will our costumes look like?" Maurice asked. "Hmm... I've got it! Okay..." Kylie wondered as she began to scribble in a little notebook she kept in her pocket. When she was done drawing, she showed her art to everyone. In the notebook was a drawin of a penguin, an otter, a lemur, a human, a dog, and a cat. They were wearing cool costumes. The animals all had heart shaped goggles and wore capes, the human had on some pants that came down just below it's knees, a T-Shirt, heart shaped goggles, some boots, and a belt with a heart shaped buckle. "This is what our costumes will look like!" Kylie explained. The animals all morphed into a costume of their signature color. "Great design, but dowe get costumes?" Barry asked. "Um, why don't you guys be our managers and allies? Okay?" Kylie replied. The animals without powers agreed. They spent the rest of the night practicing their abilities. Soon, the sun was coming up over the horizion. Alice had to go to the zoo today, and they all had to be ready by nine o' clock. Then, they'd reach the zoo by nine thirty. Kylie checked her watch. It was five thirty. They needed to teleport back, because Alice always woke up at six o' clock. "Bye guys! See you soon!" Kylie shouted as she waved goodbye to her animal friends. Soon, Juliana, Hallie, Kylie, Marla, Dexter, and Maxwere back at home, but it was not how they left it.


	11. Auntie's Gone!

"OMG! My house was robbed!" Kylie panicked. The girls all began to run around screaming, like chickens with their heads cut off."Do you know what's happening?" Max asked Dexter. "No way man! I've lived with Kylie throughout my short two years on this planet so far, and she has never done this!" Dexter replied. "Wow, you're two? So am I!" Max added. "Cooooollll! Well, Kylie is smarter then us. Let's follow her lead!" Dexter cheered as he and Max began to run around yellping. This was truly understandable in this situation. Anyone would scream and panic if they returned home to find their house ransacked! But the awful thing is that Kylie's house was not wrecked, almost everything was left the way it was, aside from a puddle of water on the floor and some muddy paw prints. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that Alice was KIDNAPPED! Well, I should probably say grown-up napped. Eh, anyway Alice was missing, Kylie and her friends panicked, and Dexter began to investigate. He examined the puddle of water. "Hmmm... whoever kidnapped Aunt Alice sure loves to go swimming. And their dog is really filthy! I mean, this is horrible grade mud! Everyone knows that the best mud is chocolate! This is NOT chocolate! It's not poo either..." Dexter exclaimed to Max. Then, Dexter began to sniff the paw prints. "Hmm... ah ha! This was definitely one of my siblings! Well, it isn't Waffle, or Candy, not Licorice either... OMG! It was WINKY! Winky was involved in this! That no good idiot! First, he steals my food! Then, he gets kicked out of his house! Next, he buys a stupid red devil suit! And now... well, he hasn't called me, but I don't care!" Dexter continued. Max noticed a piece of brown fur. "Wait a minute, this is Angeline's fur! She looks like me, except that she's brown with yellow stripes. But I know my sister's scent!" Max explained. The girls stopped running around when they noticed a piece of pineapple on the ground. Kylie carefully picked it up and dropped it in a zip lock bag. "Hey look, a hair!" Marla discovered. "Let me see that... It was SARA! Oh, that no good brat!" Kylie concluded as she examined the hair. They also found a red ponytail holder (which was not Kylie's even though she likes the color red) and a blond feather, which they also put in the zip lock bag. Then, they teleported to the zoo, which was not open because Alice (who is missing) is supposed to open the gate. The girls and pets easily climbed over the wall, and then they ran to Skipper for help. He was suprised that the girls were panicking. In the short five and a half days that he had known them, they had never panicked. "Skipper! Skipper! It's an emergency!" Juliana cried. "Hmm... Let me guess. Kylie's aunt is missing." Skipper guessed. "Hey, how'd you know? Have you been spying on us?" Kylie demanded. "No. It's just that it's ten o' clock right now, and the zoo is supposed to be open at nine o' clock, and Alice is the one who unlocks the gate. So, I'm guessing she's missing." Skipper explained. "At least we know who three of the culprits are. One is Kylie's evil sister Sara, the next is Dexter's evil brother Winky, and the third so far is Max's evil sister Angeline. We also found a piece of pineapple, a red hair scrunchie, two puddles of water, and a blond feather." Hallie began to blabber. "WAIT! Did you say "Two puddles of water?" Skipper asked. The girls nodded. "OMG! IT REALLY WAS BLOWHOLE, AND RHONDA TOO! Wait, let me see that feather." Skipper shouted. Kylie handed him the feather. "Kowalski, can you examine this?" Skipper asked. "Okay... Hmm... Oh No! This is either Manfredi or Johnson's feather! Those evil twin cousins..." Kowalski blurted. Marlene had strolled by the penguin habitat during this little investigation, and she happened to notice the hair scrunchie. "Hey, what're you guys doing with my half sister's hair scrunchie?" Marlene questioned. "We found this as evidence of who kidnapped Kylie's aunt! Your sister was obviously a part of it. But, why does she have pink fur?" Marla stated as she noticed some pink fur on the scrunchie. "Eh, she wanted to die her fur. She also does different things with her hair." Marlene replied. King Julien was eavesdropping nearby, when he noticed the pineapple. "Hello fello super friends! I will be tasting that pineapple now!" King Julien exclaimed as he snatched the pineapple away from Kylie and ate it. "No! King Julien, that was evidence!" Kylie yelled. King Julien spit the pineapple out. "Eww, it tastes like my half brother Earl!" He cried in disgust. "Then your half brother helped kidnap Kylie's aunt! C'mon people! We have to plan an attack! Rally everyone inside the gift shop!" Juliana demanded. Then, everyone went to plan the attack.

**Another Note From K-Rabbid: The story swithces from our heroes for a little bit. Now, let's check in on the bad guys! **

Meanwhile, at Blowhole's secret HQ under Central Park, all of his henchmen were passing the time. "Hey Winky! Have you seen my hair scrunchie?" A dark pink otter asked. "No Jessie! Leave me alone, I am working on my latest invention!" Winky, a blond pug in a red devil suit replied. His suit covered his whole body except his eyes (which are creepy) his nose and his mouth. "Wow Winky! Whatcha inventing this time?" A brown cat with yellow stripes questioned. "Well Angeline, I am telling just you cuz you're my best friend. I call it a Winky Bomb. I will hop inside of this and then when the good people come to stop us, I'll hop out and scare them! Mwah hah hah!" Winky explained. "Uh, what did you mean?" Angeline replied. "Oh never mind! Hand me the drilly-thingy!" Winky demanded. "Manfredi, you give me back that hair jell right now!" A penguin with red eyes and a blond mohawk called out. "No Johnson! I need it for my gorgeous feathers!" The penguin's twin sister called back. "All of you! Shut up a little! I cannot find my pineapple!" A black lemur with gray rings on his tail yelled. "Here's your hat Earl! Quit losing it in my room!" Rhonda, the fat walrus replied as she threw the pineapple at the lemur. "Silence! Those middle school twerps are onto us! Master Blowhole will be so upset!" Sara, Kylie's backstabbing sister informed. All the animals kept quiet. "WHAT! Man your battle stations!" Doctor Blowhole cried out. He'd been listening in on the conversation. The minions scattered back to their rooms to get equipment.


	12. The HQ is discovered thanks to Winky

**Yet Another Note From K-Rabbid: In some spots, I meant to say Doctor Blowhole, but every time I tried to fix it, it kept glitching and going back to the way it was, so it might look like s'! Sorry! **

After about thirty minutes, Skipper and the other penguins had rallied all of the animals inside the gift shop. Even some animals who didn't live in the zoo, such as Roger, the Duck family, and Fred were there. "Why was this meeting called?" Fred asked Darla. "I don't know! Ya'll sit back down now and be polite." Darla replied. "Will we get free acorns?" Fred asked. "NO!" Was Darla's answer. After about five minutes of chattering, the Heart Girls came out with the penguins, lemurs, Marlene, Dexter, and Max following them. Juliana called for everyone's attention. "Thank you for being here today. As you can see, Alice is not here yet. She's not here because she was kidnapped." Juliana began. The animals all gasped. "Doctor Blowhole is the one who kidnapped her! He has others helping him out, and I will show you what they look like." Juliana continued. She motioned for Kylie to give her the drawing she was holding. Kylie handed it to her, and Juliana held it up where the whole zoo could see. It was a drawing of Sara, made in pencil. "This is one of Blowhole's henchmen, Sara. She's Kylie's little sister, and she acts like a nutbar. She shouldn't be hard to beat." Juliana exclaimed. Dexter handed Juliana the next drawing. It was a poorly drawn picture of Winky, made in crayon. "This is Winky, one of Dexter's eight brothers. He's smarter then Dexter, but we're bigger than him, so he shouldn't be too difficult." Juliana informed. Max gave her the next drawing. It was Angeline, drawn in crayon like Dexter's drawing. "Angeline. Max's sister. She's scrawny, so she doesn't seem too tough." Juliana continued. Skipper handed her a drawing. It was Manfredi and Johnson, the penguin's twin cousins, drawn in a black marker. "Manfredi and Johnson. They're twins and they're strong, but that shouldn't discourage us." Juliana went on. Marlene gave her the next drawing. It was Jessie, drawn in colored pencils. "Jessie. Marlene's half sister. She kinda resembles the Jessie in the Poke'mon show, but who cares. She's easy to beat." Juliana stated. King Julien handed her the last drawing. It was Earl, drawn in... fruit? "And this is Earl, King Julien's half brother. If you take his pineapple, he gets mad! Wait a minute, did you draw this in fruit?" Juliana asked King Julien. "I thought it looked cool!" He defended. "Never mind! We need all of your help to stop Doctor Blowhole! Come on, we've got to figure out where the heck his secret HQ is in the first place! We just need a better secret base ourselves, the gift shop isn't big enough for everyone..." Juliana trailed off. "We also need a secret lab." Kylie added. They all thought for a minute. "I know! We can use my aunt's old apartment as our secret base and our secret lab!" Kylie suggested. "I like that idea." Kowalski commented. "That's nice! It'll be a little roomier than the gift shop." Marlene informed. "Buttons!" Rico adde. All of them agreed that the apartment would be their secret base. "C'mon, we don't have much time!" Marla shouted. They all scurried across the street (disguised as an ice cream truck) and to the apartment. After an hour of setting everything up and moving a few things from Kowalski's lab, they were trying to pinpoint exactly where Doctor Blowhole's hide out would be. "Well, he's a dolphin, and dolphin's live int the water... Ah ha! His hideout has to be at the beach!" Marla suggested. "I think that's a good guess." Private commented. "Hmm, maybe he's hiding in one of the alley ways!" Juliana explained. "No, trust me. He's too upper class for that." Skipper interrupted. "Ooh, he could be hiding in the grocery store! Fish live there!" Hallie suggested. "Kaboom!" Rico replied. "Hallie, the fish at the store are dead, and Doctor Blowhole isn't even a fish. He's probably trying to throw us off course by hiding where you'd least excpect to find a dolphin. Hmm..." Kylie exclaimed. Everyone thought a while until Kowalski came up with an answer. "Ah ha! He's obviously got to be hiding in Central Park! Or maybe he's hiding underground... or in the air." Kowalski suggested. "Good idea. Marla, you, Private, and Mort scout the air above the park. Dexter and Max will dig around to see if they can find something. Kylie, Kowalski, Skipper, Marlene, King Julien and I will scout around the park. The rest of you, stay here and come up with some weapons, okay?" Juliana demanded. Everyone agreed, and the search for Blowhole's lair was on.

**Still Another Note From K-Rabbid: Back to the villans for a second! **

Winky was pacing around his bedroom, trying to remember what Dexter looked like. "Hmm... well, he was beige, and the tip of his tail looked like it was dipped in ink, he had a line of black fur running down his back, and he had a black snout and ears. Yeah, that's what he looked like." Winky muttered. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, and he tripped over his favorite toy. "Aw crap! Curse you Larry Koopa collectible action figure!" He cursed. He picked up the toy and pushed it back on the shelf with his other Larry Koopa collectibles. In fact, most of Winky's room was filled with Larry Koopa collectibles. He had every video game that Larry appeared in, every episode of The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World downloaded onto his laptop, and he had painted almost everything in his room a light blue, Larry's signature color. Winky was hungry. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Pizzia Shack. "Hello, I'd like to order a meat lover extra large pizza. Thanks." Winky ordered. About thirty minutes later, the pizza guy came to Central Park, where he was told to go. He managed to get the attention of Dexter, who then noticed Winky spring out of a secret hatch hidden underneath a tree stump. Winky grabbed the pizza without even bothering to pay and sunk back into the hideout. "Hey guys! I found his hideout!" Dexter called. And now, this marks the beggining of a great battle to save Alice!


	13. Battle Royale, Part 1

**One More Note From K-Rabbid: This chapter has Kylie's point of veiw in one section. **

"What? You found it!?" Kylie asked with astonishment. She had no idea that someone as dumb as Dexter would be able to figure out were Doctor Blowhole and Co. were hiding. "I'll call Marla and let her know that she can stop scouting the sky." Juliana announced. Meanwhile, with no luck of finding Doctor Blowhole's hideout, Marla was becoming increasingly annoyed. She heard her cellphone ring, so she answered it. "Hello? Juliana? You found it!!! What, Dexter?! Okay, bye." Was the brief call. Marla signaled for Mort and Private to land in Central Park. Once all of the group was back together, they headed back to their secret base. The animals who weren't really doing anything had been building a few weapons. "Well, we've located the hideout. Now all we need is some weapons and a plan." Kylie announced. "We've invented three weapons. One is the Heart Star, a sharp metal heart that you throw like a ninja star." Roger exclaimed. "Another one ya'll will find useful is the Heart Grapple. It's a grapplin' hook." Darla informed. "The last is called the Heart-poon. It's a small harpoon with a heart shaped barb." Joey finished. "Wow, those are good weapons." Hallie complimented. "Have you come up with a plan?" Marla asked. "Yes. Kylie will turn invisible and sneak in through the hatch. After checking if anybody's there, she will let you know if the coast is clear. Then, you sneak in and save Alice." Barry suggested. "Good plan. Here, each of us should have a way to communicate. I invented these headphones so we don't have to use cellphones or walkie talkies." Kylie explained as she handed each of them a headphone set. "I suggest that you turn on the tv, and switch it to channel 3." Kylie said, she was obviously planning a suprise. Fred picked up the remote and switched the tv on. He then turned it to channel 3. Instantly, Kylie's legs appeared on the screen. "Wait? How's that happening?" Burt asked. "I put a hidden camera on Dexter's goggles. Now you can see whatever he sees. I call it the PugCam." Kylie exclaimed. "Well, wish us luck." Juliana stated as she sped out of the hideout, her super friends following her. "I hope they don't get hurt..." Joey interrupted with a hint of sadness. In truth, he had softened up a bit after he met Kylie and her friends. Marla was kind, and Kylie was almost as kind as Marla. Joey didn't want them to get hurt. No one did, because they would lose some of their closest friends. They turned back to the tv, where they could now see a tree stump on the screen. "Okay, Winky popped right out of this tree stump..." Came from the tv, and then Dexter's paw appeared on screen, pointing to the tree stump. Then, Kylie and her buddies hopped down through the hatch, with their new communicators and weapons, they were sure to win. The hatch led to a steep slope, which our heroes walked down. Kylie turned invisible, along with Marlene, Kowalski, Dexter, and Max. They walked ahead of the others, making sure the coast was clear. After the slope was finished, they appeared in what seemed to be a living room made out of metal. There were eight doors, Marlene guessed that hey were the bedrooms of the evil villans. "Are you sure?" Kowalski questioned. "Yeah, well at least I'm sure that the third door is Winky's bedroom, he wrote his name all over the door!" Marlene whispered. The coast appeared to be clear, so the group went back to give everyone the signal. Soon, the whole party was slowly advancing toward Doctor Blowhole's room. Max, being a little dumb like his friend Dexter, had accidently knocked over a lamp. "You idiot! Now they know we're here!" Hallie yelled. "He he he! Cower in fear, Lord Winky Doo is here!" Came a voice from behind them. "Winky!" Dexter yelled upon turning around, finding himself face to face with his brother. "You! Wait, who are you again?" Winky asked. "I'm Dexter, you idiot!" Dexter screamed. "What's all that racket- Marlene!" Jessie cried. "Jessie!" Marlene shouted. "Like we're gonna be afraid of a stupid little dog and an otter... tough luck!" Juliana laughed. "Hiya!" Two voices yelled. Manfredi and Johnson had attacked Private. "You leave him alone!" Skipper ordered, trying to get his cousins to stop attacking his brother. "Hey, does anybody want to hear a joke?" Earl randomly blurted. "NO!" All of the others replied. "Hey, did it just get dark in here?" Angeline confusedly questioned. "Augh! Why does everyone say that when I sneak up on them!" Rhonda complained. "Hi Rhonda!" Angeline greeted. "I see that the twerps have arrived, dressed upfor the occasion! No matter, they cannot beat us! We're stronger!" Doctor Blowhole gloated. "Yeah! And younger! Well, at least I am!" Sarah cackled. "Can somebody let me down now?" Alice asked. She was trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling. "No! You go back in your cage!" Doctor Blowhole ordered. "Okay." Alice replied.

**Kylie's Point Of Veiw**

I couldn't beleive it. I always knew that my sister was evil, but I never excpected her to join someone cruel enough to kill our parents! I had already pieced together that Sara knew Doctor Blowhole was going to kill our parents. At least I had all of my friends helping me get revenge on this cruel dolphin. He looked weird, he wears a weird eye piece that looks like part of a bionic face. Rhonda is well, fat and she wears red lipstick. Sara, she looks like a little version of me, except that she's a lot chubbier. I'm nice and skinny. You already know what we look like, so I'll skip ahead to the battle. Everyone just yelled at eachother for a while, then Dexter was disagreeing with Winky over which mud is the best, Winky says dirt mud although Dexter prefers chocolate mud. Then, Dexter bit Winky's paw, and they punched each other. The battle continues next time. What? I'm trying to be mysterious and awesome!

**End Point Of Veiw **

As Kylie says, Dexter punched Winky, which escalated into a fight. More batteling next chapter!


	14. Battle Royale, Part 2 End

"You say that we're not strong? Tell me Doctor Blowhole, what kind of penguin can lift a fat walrus above their head?" Skipper retorted as he lifted Rhonda as high as his little flippers would reach. "Wow, I guess their costumes weren't just for show, they really do have superpowers." Jessie stammered a little nervously. "Oh, we are so" Manfredi began. "Toast." Johnson finished. "Excuse me, who are you little girls? Where are your parents?" Alice questioned. Kylie looked up at her aunt. She couldn't give away her identity, no matter how important her aunt was to her. "Well, let's just say that both of my parents are in a better place, courtesy of a certain villan. Me? You can just call me Lil' Red." Kylie replied. "And you can call me Big Blue, cause I'm the big cheese around here!" Juliana gloated. "I'm Orangina, because I look like an orange!" Hallie randomly added. "And you can call me Purple Puncher!" Marla finished. Alice was still very puzzeled. She had no idea that her very own neice and her friends were looking at her right at this moment. She didn't understand how it was humanly possible that animals were talking right in front of her. She also didn't understand why Doctor Blowhole would want to kidnap her, and she most certainly did not understand why she got up at midnight and ate a whole jar of pickles.

**Alice's Point Of Veiw **

So, here I am, stuck in a cage in some weirdo's hideout. Thankfully, some nice little girls and their talking animal friends have come to rescue me. I wish I had superpowers like them. I hope that my neice and her friends are okay, Kylie doesn't normally stay at home alone for more than five hours at a time. But she better not be hosting a party, or she is so grounded the rest of the summer! These strange dogs, one in a devil suit, were fighting about mud. One, I think his name was Rinky, no, Binky, oh wait. His name was Winky, yeah Winky said that mud made out of dirt is the best kind of mud. The other dog, I wasn't paying attention to his name, but I managed to catch Ter, said that mud made out of chocolate was the best. Dirt, chocolate? There's also some strange otter with pink fur. She talks like the girl from Team Rocket on that show Kylie likes to watch, Doke'ron, no wait. Spoke'mon. Darn it. Yeah, it was Poke'mon. A weird lemur with a pineapple on his head just dodged a laser. Whoa! That penguin's on fire, and he's not getting burned! Why the heck is that cat flying? Oops, she just fell into a bucket of water. Anyway, I'm kinda out of stuff to say at the moment, so come back later.

**End Point Of Veiw **

As Alice was saying, there's a heated battle going on. Dexter and Winky weren't doing any fighting, just some loud disagreements. Then, Dexter bit Winky's paw, which made Winky angry, and they started fighting. Winky only has one power, his power is the ability to control farts. So he turned around and farted so much, Dexter thought he would die. Thankfully, he had used his forcefeild and reflected the fumes back at Winky, who promptly fainted. Then, just for fun, Dexter grabbed Winky's legs and started to smash him against the wall. After about five smashes, Winky could barely move. He was bruised really badly. "Okay, I surrender!" Winky screamed. Dexter just left Winky curled up in a ball in the corner. The wall had a little blood smeared on it, because Winky had gotten a wound on his arm that had started to bleed. Meanwhile, the penguins were dealing with Manfredi and Johnson. "You'll never" "Catch us!" The twins said. Manfredi and Johnson have the ability of super strength. Manfredi was just about to punch Rico, when he caught on fire. Instead, Manfredi ended up burning her flipper. "Owch!" She cried. "Take that!" Private taunted, throwing a Heart Star in the proccess. It flew just behind Manfredi's head. "Ha ha, missed me!" Manfredi laughed. "He wasn't trying to injure you, he was trying to cut off your hair... which he did." Kowalski exclaimed. Manfredi looked down on the floor. Her glorious mane of shiny blond hair had been cut down to nothing more than a short flip. She was humiliated. To make things worse, when she got hit by one of Skipper's lasers, it burned her good flipper. When Kowalski punched Johnson, he slammed into Manfredi and the twins collapsed in the same corner where Winky was curled up. After that, Marlene began to battle Jessie. Jessie has super speed as her power. "You can't escape me!" She taunted as she lunged at Marlene. Marlene, however used her invisibility to dissapear, leaving Jessie confused. Where'd she go?" Jessie questioned. Marlene snuck up behind Jessie while she was still invisible, and she kicked her. Then, Marlene used her telekinesis to lift Jessie up and slam her against the ceiling. Marlene used the Heart Grapple to tie up Jessie. Then, she threw Jessie in the pile with the other defeated villains. Then Max started to battle his sister, Angeline. Angeline can scream really loud, and I mean REALLY loud. She screamed so loud, that everyone had to cover their ears. Max however, had brought along some duct tape and had taped Angeline's mouth shut. "Mmph!!! Mrmph! Mromph!" She screeched, scratching at the duct tape. "You're done for, Evil Kitten!" Max bellowed as he used his telekinesis to make Angeline fly up to the very top of the ceiling. Then, he dropped her into a nearby bucket of water. After struggling to get out, Angeline surrendered and crawled into the pile of defeated villains. Now King Julien was battling Earl. Earl can turn into a blob and engulf different objects. King Julien hurled a laser at Earl, but he dodged it. "I will eat you for breakfast... literally!" He taunted his brother. Earl then turned into his blob form, chasing after King Julien. "Oh no! Help me Maurice!" King Julien cried. Mort and Maurice came to his aid, and the three managed to capture Earl inside of Juliana's lunchbox. Earl turned back into his lemur form and bursted out of the lunchbox. "Don't hurt the feet!" Mort yelled. He did a bunch of diving punches to Earl, who soon collapsed. Then, Maurice threw him into the pile with the other villains. "Well, that sure was easier then I thought it would be." Maurice stated. Now, Kylie and the girls were about to battle Sara, who's only power is the ability to stretch her body to extreme lengths. This however, did not stop Kylie. Sara managed to grab Hallie, Juliana, and Marla, but couldn't catch Kylie. "Stupid sister! Stand still so I can smoosh you!" Sara cursed. Kylie, after dodging`Sara's attacks, managed to free her friends and tie Sara's limbs together. Then, Juliana, Hallie, and Marla beat Sara up and threw her into the villan pile. Doctor Blowhole and Rhonda were the last one's standing. They don't have any superpowers, just cool veichles. "Well, they destroyed all of our minions..." Rhonda informed. "I know, I know! Hurry, just get everyone into the escape veichle!" Doctor Blowhole demanded. Soon, Rhonda had gotten all of the defeated villans into their awesome escape veichle, the Dolphinator Car. They were just about to drive away, when Kylie used the Heart-poon. It snagged onto Doctor Blowhole, and the car stopped. Doctor Blowhole was defeated. "You haven't seen the last of us!" He retorted as the Dolphinator grew wings and flew the villains to some other place that is unkown for now. Kylie and her friends cheered before releasing her aunt. "Who are you kids?" Alice asked them once she was free. "Should we tell her?" Kylie questioned Juliana. "Okay, but she is the only person to know our identity!" Juliana agreed. The girls lifted off their goggles, revealing their true identity. "Kylie!?" Alice asked with astonishment. "Yes aunt Alice. Don't tell. We can go home now." Kylie replied. They headed home after doing an interveiw with the local newsreporter. Once the animals were all back at the zoo and the girls bac at Kylie's house, Kylie went to check the mailbox. There was a letter for her. "Hey guys! I got a letter from Macy! She says that she'd like to come over next week!" Kylie informed. "I guess that would be okay with me, but she'll have to swear to keep your identity a secret!" Alice joked. The girls laughed befor walking inside. And this starts the sequel, Macy, the New Hero on the Block!


End file.
